


We Can Just Talk

by Princess_Rowdymittens



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, No Sex Just Talking, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Rowdymittens/pseuds/Princess_Rowdymittens
Summary: Farmer Bonny sneaks into Sam's room after lights out so they can fool around. Sam doesn't want to lose his virginity at his parents' house though, so they decide to just talk instead and make some plans for the future.
Relationships: Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	We Can Just Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb little drabble I wrote after playing multiplayer with my friends and getting my heart stolen by Sam. 
> 
> For context, Bonny is one of three sisters who moved to Pelican Town to work on their grandfather's farm. Her oldest sister, Blythe, does most of the responsible farm work, and her youngest sister Beatrice does the bulk of the mining. Bonny is a bit immature and a bit of a dumb jock girl, so her early relationship with Sam had big teenager energy. Embracing some of the farmer's inherent chaotic weirdo energy for this one. 
> 
> Most of the young adults who grew up in Pelican Town have kissed and/or dated each other. You can't change my mind.

Sneaking into a boy’s room after hours admittedly felt a little juvenile, but even though Bonny was technically an adult, it still hadn’t lost the wild thrill that it had carried when she was in her younger teens. Sam seemed to feel the same, considering all his stifled giggles and hasty shushing as they rolled around on his bed, kissing playfully and wrestling for dominance while also trying not to alert his mom.   
  
“Shhhh, Bonny,” he snickered against her lips after she’d squeaked in response to his fingers tickling her sides. “If mom finds out I have a girl in here, I’m done for.” 

“Then keep me quieter,” she grinned between kisses, sliding her fingers through his messy golden hair, nevertheless darting the occasional cautious glance over to his door to watch for approaching shadows. She had experience avoiding parents, so she knew the exact moment to drop and roll off the bed to avoid capture. “She probably doesn’t believe you were just doing pushups anyway,” she added wickedly, sniggering and giving his nose a teasing nuzzle with her own. This caused Sam to dart his head up, his cheeks going visibly red, even in the moonlight from his window.   
  
“Oh no. You think she thought I was…?” he asked, eyes going briefly wide with horror and likewise darting to the door. Bonny was unfazed, simply giggling and reaching up to press little kisses to his neck to coax him back into the moment as she responded.    
  
“She’s your mom. That’s probably what she assumes any time you seem nervous. Don’t worry about it.” Sam groaned with dismay at her answer, but was pretty easily distracted moments later by Bonny guiding his lips back to hers and letting her legs fall open to cradle his hips. His reply to that was a hum of acceptance into her lips as he melted to conform against her. 

Sam’s brief moment of mortification quickly became lost to deepening kisses and increasingly heated fumbling of hands. Sam’s hands, nervous though they seemed, found themselves happily busy exploring the midriff of the slight, athletic girl beneath him, as Bonny’s own hands crept quite a bit more boldly up the front of Sam’s shirt to become acquainted with his long torso. Stifled giggles gave way to slow, heavy panting and near inaudible moans, their flirtatious play melting away with the growing heat of the moment.

The pair seemed to briefly forget all about the threat of being caught, growing more comfortable in their expressions of curiosity and excitement. Sam’s shirt was discarded recklessly enough to nearly knock the lamp off the nightstand, and Bonny managed to bonk her head on the bedpost as she rolled to push Sam onto his back. The pain and the noise of the bed frame bumping the wall briefly brought her out of the moment to grimace and rub her head.

“You okay?” Sam whispered, looking concerned but a little dazed. His face was still flushed and his lips were slightly swollen,and his messy hair and lost puppy expression was so deeply endearing to Bonny that she quickly forgot the pain. 

“I’m fine,” she giggled in response, rubbing her head and swinging a leg over his hips. “You’re cute.” She moved quickly to settle back into the moment, pressing her lips back to his and guiding Sam’s hands back under her shirt, but further this time to breach the perimeter of her sports bra. At this he seemed to become overwhelmingly flustered and pulled his hands back, placing them on her shoulders to hold her slightly at bay for a moment. 

“Wait. Just… Not yet,” he panted, face practically glowing red in the darkness. Bonny tilted her head in confusion but complied, sitting back a bit.   
  
“Okay?” she blinked, sitting back a little to give him a bit of space and running her hands over her own warm face. “What’s up, Sammy?” 

“It’s nothing, I just… maybe we can slow down?” Sam replied, looking incredibly sheepish and sitting up slightly, dragging a hand back through his disastrously messy hair. “You’re amazing. And I want to but like… I haven’t before. Y’know?” he added, perhaps a bit intentionally vaguely to make him feel less silly, but Bonny caught on immediately, giving a soft “Oh!” and nodding in understanding, climbing off to instead sit beside him. Sam seemed a little conflicted about letting this happen and quickly sat up to maintain some semblance of intimate proximity by at least keeping their faces on relatively the same level. “I /do/ want to though. It’s just like… we’re here, and I thought maybe it should be, like…” 

“Hey, you’re a virgin. It’s okay,” Bonny cut him off, taking his chin in her hand and pressing a firm kiss to his lips to halt his stammering. “We can talk about it. I’m learning lately that talking’s good.” She smiled reassuringly before settling in beside Sam and resting her head on his shoulder. “What’s on your mind?” Sam exhaled a breath that he hadn’t even seemed to realize he’d been holding and nodded, relaxing a little as Bonny slipped her hand into his. 

“Yeah, cool. Talking’s cool,” he stated nervously, seemingly to assure himself. “It’s not what you’re thinking. I’m not like… nervous about doing it. It’s just…” he paused and furrowed his brow, chewing on his lip for a moment, mulling over his word. “It’s stupid… Everybody thinks I’m really immature and it’s just like, y’know… Losing it to you at my parents’ house after sneaking you through the window just makes me feel like I’m being just as immature about it as anybody would expect,” he admitted, voice dropping off a little toward the end, betraying his insecurity. Bonny raised her head to study his face in the darkness. He definitely looked just a bit younger than his age. He had recently entered his twenties, just like Bonny, but his face and haircut betrayed a youthful spirit that made him seem a little unprepared to give up the security of being a teenager. Bonny knew the feeling. She’d been left alone with no responsibilities for so long, and then suddenly all the real adults around her had started expecting her to be one of them. Get a job, go to school, pull your life together…  
  
“My parents think I’m pretty immature too. So does Blythe. I get what you mean,” she mused, giving his hand a soft squeeze. “I don’t really know what to do about it, but I don’t think it’s dumb or anything to feel that way.”   
  
“Thanks, Bonny,” Sam replied quietly, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers for a moment. “It helps that you don’t think I’m dumb.”   
  
“I mean, maybe we’re all dumb, but at least we’re not boring, right?” she asked, trying to lighten the mood but realizing that maybe insulting both of them might not be exactly the way to do it. She snorted at herself and shook her head, quickly shifting subjects. “You’re a pretty good kisser,” she said, moving her head back just enough to plant a kiss on the tip of Sam’s nose. “I’ll buy that you’re a virgin, but you’ve deffo kissed before. How many people have you kissed?” she asked though with a teasing little smile so the question was more playful and less like an interrogation. Sam laughed a little at this, seeming relieved that she wasn’t pressing him any more on the previous topic. 

“It’s a small town. Most of us that grew up here have kissed each other at some point. Mostly just playing dumb kid games. Spin the bottle and stuff like that,” he admitted with a sheepish grin, coyly turning his head away as though that was the end of it. 

“Bullshit! You can’t just cut off there. You have to tell me who!” Bonny burst out, almost forgetting the need to whisper but thankfully catching herself, even as she scrambled around to stay in Sam’s sight line, prepared to do what it took to get the answers out of him. 

“I dunno. Looks like you’ll have to guess,” Sam shrugged, grin widening as he realized his teasing opportunity. 

“How many, at least?” She insisted, rising on her knees a little to get in his face. Sam just continued to grin and gave her a playful shrug. “Three? Four? Five???” She asked, upping the number with each noncommittal teasing noise Sam responded with. 

“Somewhere around there,” he laughed, not offering any specific confirmation. This caused Bonny to whine impatiently and get closer to his face to try and read his eyes. 

“Who was it?” She demanded, having always been a little too impatient for guessing games. “Penny?? Abigail??” She seemed to determine something from his expression that told her she /might/ be on the right track and continued her insistent guessing. “Sebastian???” Finally Sam laughed again and lunged forward, wrestling Bonny onto her back and kissing her briefly into submission, which she readily obliged to in spite of a few indignant whines. 

“How’d you guess Sebastian?” He asked, rising momentarily before dipping back in to press kisses to her jaw. 

“I don’t know. You two just have the energy of boys who have kissed each other before,” Bonny said, a little pleased with her sense of intuition. 

“Well you’re right. That one wasn’t during a game or anything, we were just figuring some stuff out about ourselves,” he replied, a little amused at her answer, not halting his pattern of kisses trailing up to her ear as he continued to speak. “You’re right about Abigail too. She wasn’t really into me like she was Seb but she wouldn’t turn down a dare,” he snorted, shaking his head and continuing. “Penny too once or twice when we were a little younger.”

“Yeah, I figured Penny…” Bonny said, shrinking just a little beneath Sam. Drawing away just ever so slightly. She wasn’t that insecure usually, but intelligent, kind, and beautiful Penny had held Sam’s attention for much of the time that Bonny had been trying to get it. Sam noticed this shift and pulled back a little to look at her face. 

“Hey. Penny and I never really ended up taking off,” he said, gently running his thumb over Bonny’s cheek. “Mom hired her to babysit Vince when he was little even though she’s the same age as me. And I had a dumb little crush on her that she returned a time or two when we were teens,” he explained for the sake of clarity as well as easing Bonny’s mind. “But she kind of outgrew me, y’know? I don’t want you to worry.” He added, kissing her lips softly to soothe the momentary insecurity. 

“I’m not worried. She’s just so pretty and so /mature/,” Bonny sighed, but after a moment she let her concern ease up and melted into Sam’s lips. “Now look who’s immature,” she laughed softly after a moment. “Feeling threatened just cause another girl has her shit together… was that all or was there anyone else?” She asked, returning to her previous line of questioning. Sam chuckled and conceded to giving her the rest of the details. 

“Emily when we were like, /really/ young. Over the garden fence. I guess she was my “girlfriend” when we were like seven. Cause we both liked fairy tales and holding hands. And then in high school my bottle spin landed on Haley once for seven minutes in Heaven. I was so damn proud of myself about that one.” 

“I mean, you should be. Haley’s the hottest,” Bonny nodded seriously, as though this was a recorded fact. Sam laughed again and nuzzled back in to resume his kisses over Bonny’s face. 

“And all of that was great practice for finally meeting you,” he crooned in a sappily playful but ultimately genuine tone. 

“Shut up. You’re cute,” Bonny snorted dismissively, going red and wrapping her arms around his neck, once again sealing her lips to his to actively shut him up. He happily obliged, properly ceasing his talking for a few minutes to indulge once more in kissing Bonny a little more heatedly than before, stopping just before he got carried away again to look her in the eyes. 

“Before I get off track again… I wanted to say something earlier,” he said in a thoughtful, deliberate tone, brushing Bonny’s hair out of her eyes with his fingertips. 

“It okay, Sammy, we don’t have to do anything right now. It’s okay to slow down,” Bonny assured, not waiting for him to finish. Sam shook his head. 

“It’s not that. I’m ready to, I just want to…” he furrowed his brow, trying his best not to sound stupid. “Can I take you on a real date first?” 

“A date?” Bonny raised an eyebrow, trying to determine where he was coming from. “I guess, but I thought we were already together.” 

“Yeah. We are,” Sam assured, rubbing the back of his neck. “And I’m not trying to ‘do this the right way’ or whatever dumb thing people say. I just want to be a little more… y’know…”

“Mature?” Bonny took an educated guess based on their earlier conversation. 

“Yeah. Mature. I want to take you on a real date — probably to the Stardrop cause there’s nothing else in this town — and I want to hold your hand and act like your boyfriend in public so we’re not just sneaking around like teenagers forever,” he said the first bit sheepishly but seemed to become emboldened as he managed to get it all out and continued with greater fervor. “And then maybe after that we can walk down to the beach and even though it’s getting a little chilly we can wade in the shallows a bit and look at the stars. And then when the legs of our pants start getting wet and chafing you can be like ‘it’s getting late, why don’t we go back to my place?’ “ he rambled, getting highly immersed in his own narrative, even doing his best approximation of a seductive Bonny impression before realizing he’s been talking for far too long and hastily finishing “...and then we’ll go back to your place and smash. Like adults.” He concluded rather un-poetically, giving her a sheepish grin. Bonny stared at him, deeply endeared by his little storytelling tangent, and gave a short laugh. 

“I mean, I guess there’s nothing more adult than scheduling sex like a married businessman with two kids,” she purred wryly. 

“I… can’t tell if you’re joking or not sometimes,” Sam replied hesitantly, sitting back a little and fiddling with his hands. 

“Runs in the family. But I’m teasing. I’d love to go on a date with you, Sammy. You’re weird but you’re sweet. I really really like you. Like, a lot,” Bonny clarified, her teasing smile giving way to a broad and genuine one. Sam looked relieved and beamed. 

“Well that’s good. Cause I really really like you too. Like, a lot,” he leaned back in toward her to give her forehead an affectionate nudge with his. “How bout this weekend?” 

“Sounds good. We’ll be done planting by th—“ Bonny began, but just as swiftly cut off as her ears pricked at the sound of approaching footsteps. Hurriedly jumping off the bed, she gave Sam a swift kiss and confirmed “Smash you then. Bye,” before just as swiftly hurling herself out the window she’d entered through.


End file.
